marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Red Room (Earth-199999)
I am against the change because the Red Room is a location, and the Black Widow Ops Program is the Organization. Bridgetterocks My talk!!! 14:28, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Name Is Red Room the name of the organization or the facility the Widows trained in? Nurdboy42 (talk) 06:25, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :The latter. (The Red Room Academy is the facility where Department X's Black Widow Ops Program is based.) -- Annabell (talk) 06:54, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I get that that's the case in the comics but is it the same for the MCU? Nurdboy42 (talk) 06:59, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm not sure if they've mentioned Department X, but there's no question that the Red Room seen in Agent Carter and Age of Ultron is a location, and as such I believe this article would be renamed Black Widow Ops Program (Earth-199999) since the location information is already present at Red Room Academy#Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999). -- Annabell (talk) 07:05, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::I agree that the page should be renamed. I don't even know why it was changed in the first place. Nurdboy42 (talk) 07:09, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::Actually, I just checked and they apparently never name the program taking place at the Red Room Academy in the MCU, so it would be speculation to name it. I'll ask Hufflepuffgirl28 if they name it in Black Widow: Forever Red. (Unfortunately my copy never came in at the comic shop and I've not looked to order it elsewhere.) -- Annabell (talk) 07:12, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I still don't think that novel is canon but worth a shot I guess. Nurdboy42 (talk) 07:17, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I also think the image on this article is unfortunately fan art, not anything canon, but asked JimmyMoriarty if they know otherwise. -- Annabell (talk) 07:24, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Definitely from a tee-shirt design. Also I wouldn't ask him, he hasn't been active in a while. Nurdboy42 (talk) 07:27, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, they refer to the Red Room by name many times in Black Widow: Forever Red. (I also don't think it's canon, as discussed elsewhere, because it seems to be placed halfway between 616 and 199999 and the Black Widow backstory partially contradicts what we saw in Avengers: Age of Ultron but that's besides the point) (and if you haven't read it at this point I can't recommend it because its not very well written or true to Natasha's character) Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 01:46, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Is "Red Room" used to describe the location or the program? Nurdboy42 (talk) 01:52, February 21, 2016 (UTC) The main question is whether or not the program has a name in the MCU. The location most definitely does. -- Annabell (talk) 03:33, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :The words "Red Room" or "Red Room Academy "are never stated in any episode of Marvel's Agent Carter. In Avengers: Age of Ultron, the only time the Red Room was mentioned was in the following quote by Black Widow: In the Red Room where I was trained... where I was raised, they have a graduation ceremony. They sterilize you.--Shabook (talk) 03:41, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :::So she was talking about the location. So then should the page be renamed or not?. Nurdboy42 (talk) 03:44, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't believe the Red Room is ever called "Red Room Academy" in Black Widow: Forever Red but I could be wrong because it's been a few months since I read it and I don't have access to my copy right now to check. Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 04:07, February 21, 2016 (UTC)